Derritiendo el Invierno
by Lucine2012
Summary: A pesar de su accidentado primer encuentro, Anna esta decidida a ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa de su primer encuentro, sin importar que tan difícil las circunstancias o Elsa misma se lo ponga
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, este es el primer proyecto que escribo en esta pagina, a decir verdad, tiene muchos años que ya no escribía nada ¿pero que les digo? me enamoré tanto de esta pareja que no pude resistirme. Estoy algo oxidada, eso es cierto, sin embargo espero que les guste este primer capitulo y me dejen comentarios con sus criticas y si no les gusta también me gustaría leerlo._

_Esta historia es 100% Elsanna así que si no te gusta pero estas abierto quédate y tal vez te enamores pero sino mejor te recomiendo buscar otra historia que sea mas de tu agrado._

**Los personajes de la película y la película en si no me pertenecen (por mas que lo desee) Frozen es completamente propiedad de su autor. **

_Sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten _

-Ah- suspira –Por fin algo de tranquilidad – susurra para ella misma, una joven de cabello rubio, casi plata, al tiempo que se sienta elegantemente en uno de los sillones de aquella cafetería –No soporto el clima caluroso- El sol esta en su punto mas alto, resplandece como nunca antes lo había hecho, si se miraba al horizonte, a través de aquella pared de vidrio, a la azulina playa, podías incluso notar el vapor, por la arena y palmeras con ondulaciones, sin embargo eso no era algo que molestase dentro de esta cafetería ya que el aire acondicionado no podría estar mas bajo, sin embargo, ella era la única cliente en el lugar. Fue por ello que lo eligió, no es que no le agradara la gente, simplemente atesoraba la tranquilidad, un clima frío y la lectura de un buen libro era como estar en un sueño para ella, lo único que podría mejorarlo era la llegada de su café.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar como ordenaban llevar el pedido a su mesa la frase "con mucho cuidado" fue dicha en la oración pero no le tomo importancia, la cafeína era su mayor adicción y era solo eso lo que pasaba por su mente, esbozo una casi imperceptible sonrisa al darse cuenta que lo único que leía desde hace unos segundos era "cappuccino, café, expreso, frappe." Alzó la vista al notar que alguien se acercaba y se encontró de lleno con unos ojos verdes de sorpresa, tan expresivos, tan tiernos, tenían algo que le impidió apartar la vista de ellos.

Aquellos ojos verdes la habían visto desde que cruzó la calle para entrar a la cafetería ¿Y quien no la vería?¿cómo no hacerlo? Juraría que aquella mujer es la personificación exacta de la perfección, el cuerpo que toda mujer desearía tener y que ningún hombre podría siquiera llegar a soñar poseer, los ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de sol, el cabello rubio en una trenza que, aunque acomodado descuidadamente sobre su hombro, en ella se veía simplemente exquisito, peor le basto el observar como ignoraba a todos a su alrededor y su carente de alguna expresión, para saber que no era en especial, solo una chica bonita seguramente presumida y muy posiblemente hueca. Nada la preparó para ese momento, aquel cuando se acercara a su mesa a dejarle su orden, donde vería el paisaje mas hermoso que hubiera visto nunca, esa sonrisa, en esos hermosos labios color rosa, fue fugaz, si, pero con esa expresión sintió como si la conociera de toda la vida, fue en ese instante cuando la rubia alzo la mirada y podía sentir, a pesar de aquellas gafas, como su mirada se enterraba en sus ojos verdes, en cámara lenta, o al menos así lo sentía ella, aquella hermosa mujer iba retirando sus lentes dejando a la vista unos hermosos ojos azules, su expresión parecía fría, carente de interés a la escena actual, pero sus ojos, sus pupilas gritaban algo que no podía descifrar.

-¡Rápido! ¡A que no me atrapas!- Unos niños entraron corriendo a la cafetería y en su carrera golpearon a aquella que sostenía la gran taza de café haciéndola perder el equilibrio, la rubia reaccionó e intento ayudar pero de alguna extraña manera ambas junto con la mesa terminaron en el suelo y el café sobre la ropa de ambas

En la parte de atrás un muchacho rubio algo fornido escucho el estruendo, sin embargo conociendo a su compañera se limitó a suspirar –Anna nunca aprenderá, no sé porque aun le digo que tenga cuidado- y seguido lavando platos

-yo-y-yo-yo- tartamudeaba Anna – Lo siento mucho fue mi culpa- buscaba un pañuelo en su mandil sin pararse- déjame secarte, arruiné tu ropa y tu peinado, no que te veas mal, te ves muy bien, cualquiera que te mire se que da como "wow"- intenta torpemente secar el café de su frente- es decir, aun con la mancha de café en tu blusa y tu cabello mojado y tirada en el suelo, eres simplemente hermosa, tu rostro, toda tu eres.. ¿que?-

La rubia sonrió ligeramente divertida llevando su mano derecha a sus labios para cubrirlos –Esta bien, no es gran cosa- Se levanta, sacude un poco su pantalón y le tiende la mano a la mesera para ayudarla a levantar, esta la toma y se incorpora.

-Solo son unas cuantas manchas- la rubia aprieta levemente la mano de su acompañante para llamar su atención

Anna la mira con preocupación -¿estas segura? Puedes descargar todo tu enojo si quieres- al sentir que la rubia deslizaba la mano lejos de la suya la apretó inconscientemente.

-Esta bien, en serio, he estado peor créeme- la miro con una sonrisa en sus labios pero sus ojos no lo reflejaban del todo, se hizo un momento de silencio

-¡Anna! ¿Qué esperas? limpia lo que acabas de hacer- al escuchar aquel grito se sobresaltaron y reaccionaron

-S- si Kristof ya voy- Gritó hacia el mostrador -¿No quieres pasar al baño a- lo pensó un segundo- arreglarte un poco

-No, mi hotel está aquí al lado, mejor subiré a darme una ducha

-Si pe…-

-¡Anna!- la voz grave del fondo la interrumpió

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- Levantaron juntas la mesa y luego la rubia se dirigió a la puerta despidiéndose con un gesto, mientras Anna iba por un trapeador.

Anna suspira con el trapeador en mano pero luego parece recordar algo –Espera ¿Cómo te lla…- dio la vuelta- mas…?- pero la rubia ya no estaba ahí por un momento se preguntó si había sido un sueño muy vivido

-No, no lo fue, anda limpia tu desastre- dice aquel joven juguetonamente al leer la mente de su mejor amiga de toda la vida, pero Anna solo le respondió inflando su mejilla y limpiando de mala gana.

En el séptimo piso de aquel elegante Hotel se encuentra una joven rubia acostada en su cama, con una bata de baño y una toalla en su cabello.

-Hoy no pude terminar mi libro -

-¡Elsa!- la puerta de la habitación se abre y un niño de 12 años, de cabello rojo zanahoria entra corriendo- ya regresamos de la playa hermanita –la abraza dulcemente

-Olaf estas lleno de tierra, debes bañarte- le dijo tiernamente poniendo su dedo índice en la nariz del niño

-Es que te extrañé hermanita ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

Elsa sonrió levemente pero esta vez sin cubrirlo

-Pues, no puedo decir que haya sido un mal día hermanito.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, luego de creo un mes tal vez mas aquí esta el capitulo numero dos que espero su longitud compense en parte la tardanza._

_Sin mas que decir espero lo disfruten_

Capitulo 2

-¿Crees que regrese hoy?-Preguntaba una joven pelirroja mientras se recargaba en la puerta de entrada de aquel café

-Tomando en cuenta la mala impresión que le diste ayer lo dudo mucho

-No fue mala, ella me sonrió.

-Eso fue antes de tirarle el café, además no te sonrió, ella solo sonrió por algo en su libro y luego te vio

-¿Cómo sabes el orden exacto en el que pasaron las cosas?

-Tu crees que compre las cámaras de vigilancia súper HD solo por seguridad?

-¿Sabes? Cualquier persona que solo te viera pensaría que eres un buen tipo

-Awww, que bueno que solo tu me conoces- lo dijo mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de la pelirroja que ya se encontraba en la barra con el

-Bueno da igual, no es como si realmente me interesara que volvi…-El sonido de la campanita al abrir la puerta provoca que Anna deje de hablar y voltee bruscamente esperanzada de que fuera la rubia quien cruzara el portal. Su rostro de alegría total fue reemplazado por uno de decepción al darse cuenta de que en realidad era otro joven quien entraba

-Hola chicos-Tez morena clara, cabello castaño bien peinado, un cuerpo escultural, perfecto porte y ropa que gritaba "puedo comprar incluso a Dios" sin duda Hans del Sur tenía todo -¿Me extrañaron?

-Lárgate de mi tienda antes de que te patee el trasero

Excepto el cariño de Kristoff

-Oye, oye tranquilo- levantó las manos en son de paz- Creí que ya habíamos arreglado todo

Hace un par de años Hans y Anna fueron pareja, fue amor a primera vista, eran muy cariñosos entre si y todo el mundo decía que hacían la pareja perfecta hasta que un día Anna, sin querer, mientras jugaba con el celular de su novio leyó un mensaje entrante bastante comprometedor que fue suficiente para que ésta, sin aceptar explicaciones golpeara al chico en la nariz y se fuera sin decir palabra.

-¡Ah! Es cierto- intervino Anna- Kristoff el otro día hable con Hans e hicimos las pases

-¿Qué? No me digan que ustedes dos…

-¡No! No, para nada, crei que Anna ya te habría dado los detalles con eso de que son prácticamente hermanos.

-Bueno- decía Anna mientras se metía un chocolate a la boca- creí que… era un tema que… tendrías que decidir tu si se sabía o no- Lo decía lentamente como si estuviera pensando en que decir

-Lo olvidaste ¿no es cierto?

-Kristoff ¿Cómo puedes creerme capaz?

Los chicos se miraron entre si, luego suspiraron, cerraron los ojos y dijeron al unísono

-Lo olvidaste

Se escucho la risa nerviosa de Anna

-De todas formas- se acercó Hans a la barra para sentarse en uno de los bancos aun bajo la furiosa mirada de Kristoff- Te lo explicaré ya que estoy aquí- una mirada de curiosidad se dejó ver en el rostro de aquel joven rubio y como la clientela era escasa en aquella cafetería sin wifi se sentó frente a Hans para escuchar con atención, y a pesar de que ya conocía la historia Anna tomo asiento también al lado del castaño.

-Primero déjame aclararte algo, yo si quise a Anna, en cuanto la vi, a pesar de no saber quien era, me quedé embelesado con ella porque bueno-volteo a ver a Anna- eres hermosa-Anna se sonrojo levemente a lo que Hans sonrió y Kristoff bufó – en fin – aclaro su garganta – al poco tiempo de comenzar mi relación con Anna conocí a una persona, bueno no en persona, comenzamos a hablar por internet, esta persona me introdujo en un mundo del que yo ya era parte pero durante toda mi vida me negué a aceptarlo, sin embargo fui cayendo y cayendo y me enamoré de esta persona pero bueno para mi era aberrante y me dije "¿porque voy a acabar una relación que tengo con una hermosa mujer por esto?" y entonces me quedé en medio no podía elegir porque yo no estaba enamorado de Anna ni tampoco sentía deseo carnal hacia ella por mas hermosa que fuera, en un momento de debilidad me encontré aceptando a esta otra persona le mande un mail pero no me contestaba así que creí que ya habría acabado mi suplicio, a la semana yo me había decido a hablar con Anna sobre esto y bueno, terminar la relación en buenos términos, pero ese día que salimos me llegó un mensaje con la contestación de aquella persona, mensaje que Anna leyó y luego me golpeo.

Kristoff miró fijamente a Hans, luego parpadeo dos veces y miró a Anna que tenía una mueca de sorpresa en su cara

-¿Pero que te pasa si tu ya sabías la historia?

-Pero me gusta dramatizar- Contestó ella sin quitar la mueca

-Ok, ok- Cerro los ojos para intentar pensar- Para resumir ¿me estas diciendo que tu eres…- hizo una pausa dejando ver sus dientes juntos mientras Hans lo miraba con preocupación- gay?

Hans suspiro y bajó la cabeza –Si-

-¿Eso es todo?- le dio un golpe en su frente- ¿Por eso tanto drama?

-¿Qué? ¿No les importa?- Hans se sorprendió mientras veía la cara indiferente de Anna tomando un refresco y la desconcertada de Kristoff que hacía alboroto de mas

-Claro que no, viejo, debiste haberlo dicho desde el principio, no que tuvimos tanto odio reprimido hacia ti por nada- Hans seguía en su asombro- Es decir si de alguna forma engañaste a Anna pero te entendemos todo aquí hemos pasado por lo mismo

-¿Perdón? No entiendo-

-Todos los aquí presentes somos bisexuales

-Culpable – dijo Anna levantando la mano, luego de que Hans volteara a verla

-Hasta a mi hermano mayor Sven de ves en cuando se le hace agua la canoa ¿Por qué crees que Anna te perdonó tan rápido?

-Bueno ahora que lo dices tiene sentido, ¡oye!-voltea a ver a Anna- Entonces las revistas de playboy que estaban en tu cuarto no eran de Kristoff como me hiciste creer

-¿Playboy? Anna esa no te la conocía

-¿Qué? Ah miren esta sucio allá atrás creo que debería limpiar- salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo

-Vamos Elsa lo prometiste-

-Sabes Olaf hacerme prometer cosas cuando estoy medio dormida o perdida en mi lectura es muy cruel de tu parte-

-Anda, no puedes retractarte recuerda que te grabe cuando lo dijiste

-Si, eso es lo peor, ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que tienes una pequeña mente malévola en tu cabecita

-Eso no importa si así puedo hacer que vayas conmigo

-Esta bien- Se paró del sillón que se encontraba en la ventana del ultimo piso, si estaban en un hotel, pero la familia Arendelle es excesivamente adinerada, se hospedaban en uno de los hoteles de su firma, y, como en todos el ultimo piso era enteramente para ellos o cualquier persona que pudiera costearlo que básicamente se limitaba a los socios de su empresa. Era prácticamente un departamento, cuatro baños, tres habitaciones, balcones en cada cuarto, cocina, que era totalmente innecesaria porque o salían a algún restaurante o pedían servicio a la habitación, tenia una sala con muebles y un televisor plasma de 60 pulgadas y otra sala con solo muebles, además de un "pequeño" estudio para cerrar negocios.

-¿Dónde están nuestros padres?-

-Bueno conoces a papá- decía el pequeño mientras se ponía unos tenis con ruedas- siempre esta haciendo negocios en algún lugar

-¿Y madre?- Esta en el club de te "pasando el rato" con sus amigas

-Me sorprende que no hayas querido ir con ella- se suben al elevador que entra directo en el cuarto de hotel, presionó primero un botón que tenía un carro dibujado y luego el que los llevaba directo al lobby

-mmm, es que cuando va al club de te me obliga a vestirme de traje, con moñito y peinarme de lado-

-Pero si yo creo que te ves hermoso así vestido

-Bueno yo me veo guapo con lo que sea-le guiño un ojo a su hermana- pero no puedo correr ni jugar con los otros niños con esos zapatos, y si me ensucio un poquito mamá me regaña.

-Awww pobrecito- el Ascensor por fin llegó, Elsa tomó de la mano a su hermanito, no porque lo creyera necesario, simplemente le gustaba porque sabía que a el le gustaba.

El recepcionista del hotel se despidió de ellos como señorita y señorito Arendelle, a pesar de que a Elsa no le gustaba mucho que se dirigieran a ella con el apellido de la familia pero como hacía también un uso exagerado de su vasta fortuna no hacía mucho alboroto ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Negar a su familia rentar un cuarto en parís a vivir del arte y dejar medicina? No, la hija perfecta no podía hacer eso.

A la salida del hotel el valet parking le entregó la llaves de su auto, un Ferrari convertible de color azul metálico, los hermanos subieron.

-Elsa podíamos haber ido caminando esta a diez cuadras- se abrocha el cinturón, haciendo un puchero

-Tranquilo amiguito, conociéndote de hubieras derretido con este calor nada mas pasar la primera, además, nuestra madre seguro me mata si regreso a su niño adorado con la piel quemada.

-Bueno ya que vamos en carro pasemos a otro lugar antes

-¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Ya veras hermanita, es una sorpresa

Con el convertible cerrado y puesto el aire acondicionado salen rumbo a su destino.

-No puedo creer que me hicieran cerrar la cafetería para esto-

Hans, Anna, Kristoff y Sven se encontraban saliendo de la camioneta roja, algo gastada, de este ultimo, para entrar en lo que parece ser una convención de anime, comic y video juegos.

-Vamos Kristoff- lo jala Anna de la mano- No entiendo como no te emociona

-Si hermanito- Sven, era visiblemente mas alto que Kristoff, después de todo era jugador de baloncesto, a pesar de no ser muy guapo su cuerpo, tonificado por el deporte, hacia que fuera agradable a la vista- a ti también te gustan las historietas y caricaturas esas

-Anime y manga o comic Sven ¿Y tu que haces aquí? Creí que no te gustaba

-Bueno escuche que iba a venir el actor que hace la voz de Hanamichi Sakuragi en español y me gustaría que autografiara mis tenis, aunque personalmente creo que estamos muy viejos para esto.

-Habla por ti gigante- Sven es 3 años mayor que Kristoff que tiene 19 años, a diferencia de Hans y Anna que tienen 18

-Es cierto Sven- decía Anna intentando saltar a los hombros del joven mas alto – aquí el único viejo eres tu

-Digan lo que digan niños pero yo les aseguro que un día no muy lejano se levantaran y se darán cuenta de lo viejos que están- complació a Anna y la cargó como caballito, a pesar de lo directo, un poco frio y sarcástico que tiende a ser el humor de los hermanos Fridge, Anna siempre ha sido su hermana pequeña a la que consienten sin importar que.

-Entremos de una vez- decía levantando su brazo sobre la cabeza de Sven.

Ya adentro los jóvenes dieron primero una vuelta con sus ojos para ver a que lugar ir primero al fondo del salón había una multitud de gente reunida o mejor dicho amontonada alrededor de algo, pensando que seria el doblador se dirigieron hacia allá, se acercaron lo mas que pudieron pero no lograban ver nada, así que Anna se subió a los hombros de Sven para intentar observar algo lo primero que ve es a un pequeño niño de tez clara con una peluca rubia platinada, y una chaqueta roja

-Parece que es un niño con cosplay de Dante

-¿Solo eso? Y al menos tiene sus abdominales

-Hans creí que solo eras gay no pedófilo

-No quise decir eso, es que adoro a Dante

-Si, si haremos como que te creemos- Kristoff voltea a ver a Anna- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay nada mas? ¿Anna?- Kristoff toca la pierna de Anna pero ni así logro que saliera de su embelesamiento.

Anna, sobre los hombros de Sven, notó cual era todo el alboroto, y porque esa bola de personas era mas que nada formada por hombres, esa cabellera platina ondeando con un inexistente viento, un hermoso cuerpo cubierto con un pantalón, un corset con un notable escote y una gabardina todos de cuero y de nuevo esos hermosos ojos azules

-¿Por qué me hiciste venir así vestida Olaf?

-Porque te ves muy bien hermanita

-Si pero mira lo que pas…- Elsa no terminó su frase puesto que sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con aquellos verdes que hace dos días habían causado un desbocado viaje en su cabeza cuya dirección desconocía pero que de alguna forma le agradaba sentir. Y de ese modo el mundo volvió a dejar de existir

_Y eso fue todo por este capitulo, no fue tanto Elsanna, de hecho creo que nada, primero quería introducir a otros personajes y otras posibles parejas, tenía que añadir a Hans porque la verdad me agrada, desde que empieza la película de Frozen sabes que el es el malo y yo se que muy en el fondo si le gusto Anna porque la trato bien antes de saber quien era, luego vino su obsesión con nunca haber sido tomado en cuenta y querer su propio reino, pero todo esto es irrelevante._

_Cuando subi el primer episodio del fic sentí tan bonito de que me llegaran mensajes con "dejó un comentario" "nuevo seguidor" es mi primer fic en esta pagina y yo se que en realidad, no rompí record y que no son muchos pero a cada uno de los que leyó mi historia permítanme agradecerles porque a final de cuenta lo que nos motiva a seguir a delante… de lo que vivimos los escritores buenos y malos son de ustedes los lectores y de sus criticas positivas y negativas porque con todo se crece._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y ojala sigan leyendo_


	3. Chapter 3

Era imposible no perderse en esos ojos, era simplemente como si reflejaran su alma de repente aquel salón se encontraba prácticamente vacío, solo eran ellas dos, viéndose la una a la otra ni la voz de Kristoff gritándole a Anna o el pequeño Olaf jalando de la mano a su hermana podían sacarlas del embelesamiento, nadie existía porque el mundo del que siempre habían querido formar parte, se encontraba incrustado en las pupilas de la otra ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿1 minuto? ¿5? ¿10? 5 segundos y Anna se vio obligada a reaccionar cuando vio que un gordo y feo gamer se abalanzó sobre Elsa para besarla mientras ella reaccionaba con asco intentando quitárselo. Anna nunca había sido muy buena en la escuela, pero en los deportes destacaba sobre manera así que no fue sorpresa cuando sus amigos la vieron pararse en los hombros de Sven y dar un doble mortal hacia delante para caer cerca de Elsa.

-¡Dejala en paz idiota!- lo tomo del hombro y lo empujo, la gente alrededor al notar el alboroto se fueron alejando, nadie quería que pasara a mayores ni que la reportera, que se encontraba corriendo hacia el lugar, sacara en su próxima noticia como encabezado "Los frikis ¿Un peligro para la sociedad?"

Olaf se acerco a su hermana con marcada preocupación

-¿Elsa estas bien?- Ella tomo la mano del pequeño y se agacho a su altura

-Claro que si pequeño, el joven solo se emocionó demasiado no me hizo ningún daño

-¿Estas segura?- Esta vez fue Anna quien lo preguntó. Elsa volteó a verla primero con una cara de sorpresa pero luego aunque no sonrió se pudo notar calidez en su mirada y se levanto.

-Si, gracias por alejar a aquel hombre.

-No, no agradezcas, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo- hubo un pequeño silencio que ambas ocuparon para verse de pies a cabeza.

-Tu eres la mesera de ayer ¿cierto?

-Si, si soy yo-Lo dijo con un poco de emoción al ver que la recordaba

-Vaya, primero me tiras el café encima- Anna reaccionó como si le hubiera caído un yunque en la cabeza a lo que Elsa soltó una imperceptible risa- y ahora…

-Si bueno- interrumpió Anna- supongo que la vida me dio la oportunidad de reivindicarme, soy Anna, por cierto- alzó su mano para que Elsa la tomara a manera de saludo, ella la tomo.

-Mi nombre es…

-¡Elsa!- Los chicos se habían quedado atrás, distrayendo a la reportera, cuando llegaron con las chicas Sven corrió hacia Elsa para abrazarla y cargarla como si fuera una niño

Kristoff y Hans se pararon al lado de Anna que estaba como piedra al ver como Sven la trataba tan familiar

-Han pasado muchos años ¿Cuándo volviste?- La puso en el suelo nuevamente mientras ella entrecerraba los ojos para intentar reconocerlo

-S… ¿Sven?

-Si ¿que ya no me reconoces? Si estoy idéntico

-Pero si eres un gigante, recuerdo que me llegabas al hombro la ultima vez que te vi- Olaf toma la mano de su hermana intentando reclamar su atención por su lado Anna carraspea. Ellos se dan cuenta de que hay mas gente a su alrededor y se disponen a presentar

-Oh lo lamento me emocioné demasiado- decía Sven juntando sus manos como disculpa y guiñándoles un ojo a los tres detrás de el- Ella es Elsa

-Mucho gusto, el es mi hermano Olaf- Elsa se inclino levemente al decir esto mientras que el pequeño solo alzó la mano diciendo "Hola" un poco apenado

Los otros tres jóvenes al ver los modales de Elsa también se inclinaron al decir "mucho gusto"

-Y ellos, Elsa, son- continuo Sven al ver que ellos no fueron capaz de presentarse- Hans, Anna y- Señalo a Kristoff- Adivina quien es este- La cara del rubio fue de asombro ¿Es que ya se conocían?

-No Sven estas de broma- Dijo incrédula – No te creo que este fornido joven sea Kristoff.

-¿ah?- embobado se señalo- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno, su expresión sigue siendo igual- dijo Elsa riendo con Sven.

-Si, sigue teniendo la misma cara de bobo- Ni el golpe que Kristoff le propinó fue capaz de parar la carcajada de Sven. Luego de unos segundos dejó de reír y se limpio unas lagrimas de sus ojos- Esta bien hermano es normal que no la recuerdes eras muy pequeño, además- volteo a ver a Elsa y la señalo completa- ella tampoco poseía esta escultural belleza, yo aun veo la niña exageradamente alta de dientes chuecos y pecas por todos lados- La rubia rodo los ojos

-¿pecas?-se pregunto Kristoff-¡Pecas! ¡Ya lo recordé!- y ahí estaba la razón por la cual su expresión anterior, su apodo, aquel que fue resultado de la falta de imaginación de sus dos amigos- ¡Eres pecas!- Sven volvió a reír, pero esta vez mas fuerte y agarrándose el estomago, pero al ser golpeado por la rubia paró.

-Auch- se tallaba la cabeza- sigues teniendo esa fuerza descomunal impropia de alguien de tu clase

-¿Clase?- por fin habló Anna

-Si, Elsa Arendelle heredera de la fortuna hotelera de la familia Arendelle

-Entonces ayer cuando dijiste tu hotel en serio era TU hotel

-Si bueno pero no me refería a eso en si yo…- Elsa dudo en que decir, no le gustaba que la gente que recién la conocía supiera de la basta fortuna de su familia, siempre tendían a prejuzgarla tachándola de presumida y arrogante

-Hermana- El pequeño jaló del pantalón de Elsa, como entendiendo su sentir- quiero unos pocky

-yo lo llevo- dijo Anna interrumpiendo a Elsa- También quiero unos y así ustedes siguen recordando viejos tiempos- ambas sonrieron

-¿Quieres ir con la señorita Anna Olaf?

-Esta bien- el pequeño le extendió la mano a Anna y esta la tomó, luego miró fijamente a Hans por un rato hasta que este entendió que tenía que seguirla.

-¿Cómo has estado Elsa?- Pregunto Sven en un tono triste y ella supo exactamente a que se refería

-Bien, realmente no puedo quejarme, hace 14 años creí que iba a ser diferente… pero todo esta sorprendentemente bien

-El pequeño ¿en serio es tu hermano?

-No- caminaron hacia el área "gourmet" de la convención y se sentaron en una mesa- somos hermanastros, el es el hijo de la esposa de mi padre pero lo conozco desde que era un bebé así que si, somos hermanos.

-¿Te llevas bien con tu madrastra?

-Supongo que si…-No lo dijo muy convencida pero luego cambió su tono a uno mas alegre- Pero díganme ¿Cómo esta el abuelo Pabie?-Kristoff y Sven bajaron la cabeza- No me digan que…-su expresión volvió a una de tristeza

-Si, hace un par de años- hizo una breve pausa- ya era una persona mayor, se fue en paz, mientras dormía- Elsa y los otros dos esbozaron una sonrisa triste.

-Pero bueno dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes- gritó Kristoff- así que –silbó- Elsa te vez radiante ¿Siempre haces cosplay?

-¿Verdad que si?- Elsa no pudo contestar pues Olaf habló- De hecho escuché como Anna le decía a Hans que eras la mujer mas hermosa que había visto

Elsa se sonrojo a mas no poder, y la cara de Anna prácticamente explotó hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que fue roto por las carcajadas de los tres hombres ahí presentes

-¿Qué fue lo que dije?- preguntó el pequeño con inocencia provocando que las risas subieran de tono tanto que la seguridad del lugar se vio obligado a sacarlos de ahí, aun fuera todos menos Elsa y Anna seguían riendo, incluso Olaf que no entendía del todo.

-ah, ah me duele el estomago- gritó Kristoff tirándose al suelo seguido de Sven -Bueno… ya… uff…- se paso la mano por la frente- ya que nos sacaron ¿Tienes planes Elsa?

-No- La aludida salió de su petrificación aun con poco de pena- en realidad, era Olaf quien había planeado esto para hoy, pero ya que nos sacaron…

-En realidad no tenia nada planeado, pero ahora que somos tantos…- volteó a ver a su hermana- ¿Podemos ir a jugar Gotcha?

-No lo sé primero debes preguntarles a ellos si tienen tiempo

-¡Si si si!- Grito Anna sin dar tiempo que Olaf pregunte provocando una sonrisa enorme en este- hoy cerramos la cafetería y Hans- lo abrazó en el momento- es un bueno para nada sin oficio ni beneficio

-¡Oye!

Sven rio un poco- Esta bien conozco un campo de gotcha por aquí cerca, es de un amigo así que podemos conseguir un descuento

-No te preocupes por eso Sven, nosotros los estamos invitando así que pagaremos con gusto

-¡Para nada! Todos pagaremos, tomalo como una fiesta de reencuentro

-Si es mas-añadió Anna- Ustedes no se preocupen, nosotros cuatro pagaremos todo

Iban caminando por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a la camioneta de Sven

-¡wow! ¿Cómo no vi esto cuando nos bajamos?- al lado de la camioneta estaba un Ferrari convertible color azul- adoro este caro, siempre quise subirme a uno

-Si bueno sigue trabajando en la cafetería y tendrás uno en- conto con sus dedos- Nunca- sonrió maliciosamente

-Kristoff no me desilusiones

-Y yo siempre quise viajar en la parte trasera de una camioneta, si quieres cambiamos- decía el pequeño mientras brincaba sobre la camioneta.

Anna parpadeo dos veces como no entendiendo luego volteo a ver a Elsa que tenia unas llaves en las manos y apretando un botón abrió las puertas del Ferrari

-El auto- algo apenada- es mío…-hizo una pequeña pausa y un mínimo rubor se asomó en sus mejillas- si gustas…- Anna sonrió, corrió a abrazar y besar en la mejilla a Elsa despegándose instantáneamente y dirigiéndose hacia el Ferrari

-¿En serio? ¿No te importa?- admiraba la increíble y reluciente pintura del carro, su emoción no le permitió notar lo que acababa de hacer, sus tres amigos solo se limitaron a reír al ver a Elsa con un tomate en lugar de cara- no quiero incomodarte ni nada

-No te preocupes- Olaf se sentó en un costado de la camioneta conteniendo la risa de ver a su hermana- A Elsa no le importa, anda súbete.

-Anna- Sven la llamo- ¿Sabes llegar al campo de Flynn verdad?

-Si claro vamos todo el tiempo-

-Entonces nos veremos allá, no creo que Elsa quiera ir en esas ropas

-Espera.. eso significa que…

-¡Nos vemos!- Gritaron los cuatro hombres al tiempo que la camioneta arrancaba y se perdían de la vista de las chicas

-Entonces- Elsa recobro la compostura y con un fingido tono serio musito- vamos primero al hotel y luego los alcanzamos ¿te parece?- se subió a su auto sin mirar a Anna

-Si… claro…-Anna ruborizada hizo lo mismo y salieron de ahí.

-entonces peque-comenzaba a decir Hans desde una esquina de la batea de la camioneta-¿Cómo te sientes ahora que has realizado tu sueño?

-¿qué? No me digan que en serio creyeron que tengo fascinación por las camioneras- Sven era ajeno a aquella conversación, puesto que venia dentro de la cabina manejando con su música de rock a todo volumen pero Hans y Kristoff pusieron cara de extrañeza ante las palabras del niño.

-Y entonces ¿necesitabas compañía masculina?

-Hans en serio cada vez suenas mas pervertido

-¡¿Qué?! No me refería a eso

-Si… Kristoff tiene razón, pero esta bien te entiendo, se que mi carne es suculenta- se señaló completo mientras Kristoff reía

-No ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Solo me sentare y me quedare calladito

-Eso Hans calladito te ves mas bonito- Kristoff le guiño en burla y luego se dirigió a Olaf- Sabes no eres tan infantil como creí

-No, bueno, con mi hermana me gusta comportarme como el hermanito pequeño y esas cosas pero estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con gente mayor así que en realidad no soy tan inocente

-Bueno, me alegra saber que no tendré que comportarme como persona decente frente a ti.

-De todas formas…

-Oh, ¿No que te quedarías calladito?

-Callate Kristoff-le aventó una lata de refresco que había ahí pero el viento sin mas se la llevo- ah, nada me sale bien, da igual, como decía, antes de ser interrumpido ¿por qué quisiste venir entonces aquí?

-Bueno eso es bastante simple hasta ustedes lo entenderían- los mayores se vieron por unos segundos pensando pero al final cerraron los ojos y se encogieron de hombros, al ver esto Olaf se llevó una mano a la cara- por eso estoy seguro que ustedes no tienen pareja, vengan acérquense y escuchen lo que el experto en el amor tiene para decirles

-_Algo esta mal_-Elsa agarra el volante con fuerza perdida en sus pensamientos-_Si, lo admito, esta chica es agradable a la vista, de hecho es… bastante atractiva incluso me arriesgo a decir que muy hermosa ¡Elsa concentrate! Deja de divagar, eso no es propio de ti misma, debes mantener la cabeza fría y no dejarte llevar por debilidades de la carne, no es nada, es solo que estoy sensible por haber encontrado a Sven y Kristoff, si eso debe ser, "aunque también te perdiste en sus ojos en la cafetería" ¡oh callate maldita voz de mi cabeza! Es por Kristoff, Sven, las cosas en mi casa, el enterarme del abuelo Pabie, si eso es, no debo darle mas vueltas, estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de_…-paro sus pensamientos al notar como Anna la observaba-¿Pasa algo?

-Eres interesante-soltó sin mas, sin pensarlo- estas pensando- comenzó a reír un poco divertida- pero haces todos los ademanes de la conversación que tengas contigo misma-

-Si bueno- volvió la vista al camino al doblar para entrar al Hotel- a veces no soy muy consiente del mundo que me rodea y actúo todo lo que hablo en mi cabeza _"¿por qué le dices estas cosas?"_\- se preguntó a si misma mientras ambas bajaban del auto.

Le dijo al valet que lo mantuviera cerca puesto que no tardarían mas de 10 minutos, Elsa caminó hacia el ascensor seguida de Anna que se encontraba sorprendida por el ambiente del Hotel, la trataban de señorita, le abrían las puertas, saludaban muy amablemente y ella, a diferencia de Elsa, agradecía y contestaba. En medio del lobby había una fuente que para Anna mas bien parecía una piscina por su tamaño, las puertas hacia todos lados eran de cristal con decorados de alas tallados en ellos, no había mucha gente, además de los empleados, todo lo que se escuchaba era el ruido blanco del agua y los tacones de Elsa, tuvo que pararse al notar que el techo tenia decoración de vitrales, era solo un cielo azul con nubes blancas y uno que otro querubín volando por ahí.

-Anna- la llamó suavemente al que se había distraído

-S-si disculpa ya voy-

Ambas entraron en el ascensor y Elsa marco el numero de la habitación, subieron en silencio, después de un minuto llegaron al final abriéndose las puertas.

-¡Wow!-exclamó Anna al entrar- esto es mas grande que mi casa, y mejor decorado-dio vuelta en su propio eje- ¡Wow!- esta vez dio un paso para atrás- creo que ese televisor es mas grande que mi cuarto entero- se sentó en el mueble mas grande frente al televisor

Elsa se llevó delicadamente una mano a sus labios para ocultar una pequeña risa que Anna no pudo escuchar

-Si quieres puedes encenderlo, creo que hay cable- Elsa cruzó los brazos en el respaldo del sillón justo detrás de donde estaba Anna- o también puedes buscar algo… en… youtube…-La pelirroja volteo su cabeza al sentir un cosquilleo en su cuello por tener tan cerca el aliento de Elsa quedando a centímetros la una de la otra. De nuevo habían caído en el hechizo de sus miradas, pero esta vez era diferente, al estar tan cerca podían sentir el calor que cada una emanaba y ambas se debatían entre ver los labios o los ojos. Una extraña fuerza hizo que Anna comenzara a moverse hacia delante y que Elsa separara escasamente sus labios…

-¡WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE!

Ambas se pararon reaccionando al momento, parece ser que al decir la palabra Youtube la Tv se encendió sola y cargó la ultima búsqueda.

-ah, eh bueno, yo-balbuceaba Elsa moviendo los brazos exageradamente- vo-voy a cambiarme siéntete como en casa prometo no tardar- Prácticamente salió corriendo a su cuarto antes de que Anna pudiera decir algo. Al cerrar la puerta se recargó en ella con una mano en el picaporte y otra en el corazón, sentía que debía sujetarlo o se le saldría del pecho.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Ahora entienden lo que digo?

-Bueno a decir verdad si note un poco extraña a Anna, ni cuando andaba conmigo era tan… mmm… no sé como describirlo- decía Hans al pequeño intentando pensar en una palabra

-Si bueno lo que tu no sabes es que cuando estaban juntos Anna estaba perdidamente enamorada de una de sus compañeras

-No me digas, de Mérida ¿Verdad?

-Me alegra saber que no eras tan ajeno al asunto

-Esperen esperen- Olaf interrumpió alzando los brazos algo confundido-¿ Tu y Anna salían?-Hans solo asintió con la cabeza- vaya ¿Enserio?-rió aun sin creerlo del todo- yo hubiera apostado todo a que ustedes dos eran pareja

-¿Quiénes?-Dijeron ambos al unísono-¿él y yo?-aun juntos-¡Puagj!- Hicieron mueca de asco y se separaron mas el uno del otro

-Si hasta están sincronizados

-Es una reacción normal a tu comentario…-Se dieron cuenta que seguían diciendo lo mismo-¡Oh por favor! ¿En serio? Ya callate- Olaf se reía de ambos pues hacían hasta los mismos gestos

-Ya suficiente de esto, mejor volvamos al tema de Anna Elsa

-mmm –Olaf se llevó una mano a la barbilla- Creo que suena mejor Elsanna

-Lo que tu digas experto en el amor

-y no lo olvides

-¿Crees que algo pase entre ellas dos hoy?

-Lo dudo, Elsa tiende a ser un poco dura con las personas, pero si no están en el campo de gotcha a los diez minutos que nosotros lleguemos o menos, lo mas probable es que no lleguen hasta muuuuy tarde

-¿Y te dejara con tres extraños?

-Oye que nosotros conocemos a Elsa desde bebes

-Hace como 7 años que no

-El único extraño eres tu Hans, yo se todo sobre Kristoff y Sven mi hermana siempre me habló de ellos, estoy seguro de que si fuera necesario les confiaría su propia vida- Kristoff sonrió feliz y cálidamente igual que su hermano que casualmente había bajado la música en ese momento- Además en cuanto ella sepa que no llegaran llamara a mi celular para avisarme y preguntar si estoy bien o si me manda al chofer

-Vaya pareces un niño muy independiente

-Ya les dije, estoy acostumbrado a estar con gente mayor

"Si tu quieres ser mi novio, amigos hay que ser"

-Ah disculpen es mi celular-el pequeño busca en los bolsillos de la chaqueta el aparato y al ver quien llamaba- ¡Oh rayos!-se paro rápidamente y se asomó por la ventada de la camioneta- Sven es una emergencia Necesito regresar al hotel!

El corazón de Elsa no quería normalizar su ritmo, por un momento pensó que una batucada pasaba por ahí, pero no, solo era ella y los extraños sentimientos que provocaba aquella pelirroja, agarrada fuertemente al picaporte de su cuarto se obligaba a respirar con calma y relajarse.

-¿Elsa?- Era la voz de Anna llamando del otro lado de la puerta, solo le tomó tres minutos exactos para poder salir de su petrificación en el sofá- vamos, se que estas adentro y puedes escucharme… bueno, en realidad no lo sé, no tengo idea que tan grande es esa habitación

Elsa rio ante el comentario, provocando que se relajara un poco. Suspiró

-"Vamos Elsa ¿qué estas haciendo muerta de pánico aferrada a tu puerta? Anna es una invitada y se que no estas acostumbrada a tratar a la gente pero Olaf te ha enseñado como comportarse con los invitados anda vamos, invitala a pasar"- Salió de sus pensamientos alejándose de la puerta para luego abrirla encontrándose a Anna que intentaba ver por la cerradura

-¡oh yo lo siento!- Se paró rápido balbuceando la frase –no es como si quisiera espiar ni nada, solo quería saber que tan grande era la habitación y si no daba hacia otra sala mas grande donde no pudieras escucharme y eso- Elsa colocó una mano frente a su boca y soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la actitud nerviosa de la joven, dio la vuelta y la invitó a pasar pero Anna estaba embelesada en la puerta, quizá no era la misma expresión que vio en el café, pero ver a esa Elsa tan autentica hizo que su corazón simplemente se paralizara

-Veo que no soy la única carente de habilidades sociales

-¿Qué?- reaccionó- ah… eh… no sé si tomar eso como un cumplido

Elsa se adentró mas en la habitación que bien podría ser una casa entera

-Tómalo como un "no somos tan diferentes"

Anna sonrió ampliamente finalmente entrando y poniendo atención a la habitación de Elsa

-¡Wow! ¿Esta es tu habitación? Es mas de tres veces mi cuarto

-Si bueno, no es mi cuarto real, es un hotel después de todo

-Oh cierto, cierto supongo que en algún lado existe una casa Arendelle

-Si y en ese lugar también existe una habitación Elsa- se paró junto a la cama- puedes esperar aquí sentada mientras me cambio o si quieres puedes volver a la sala aunque aquí también hay Tv

Anna, que estaba perdida viendo todo el cuarto por fin se dignó a observar a Elsa que tenia los ojos puestos exactamente en los de ella y esto la cohibió

-E-es-esperare aquí- se acercó lentamente a la cama

-Esta bien, iré a cambiarme- avanzó un poco cerca de Anna dispuesta a esquivarla para pasar ágilmente, sonriéndole

-Si… to-tomate tu tiempo- pero Ana tiene dos pies izquierdos. Elsa notó como Anna iba cayendo lentamente se movió rápido para poder tomarla antes de que tocara el suelo pero una pequeña vista al cuello de la pelirroja y la reacción de su cuerpo al notar que accidentalmente, al buscar de donde agarrarla, había tomado su pecho bastó para hacerla perder el equilibrio y en menos de dos segundos ambas habían caído.

Anna quedó acostada en el suelo con el brazo derecho de la rubia debajo. La cara de Elsa quedó en el cuello de Anna, su mano aun seguía en su pecho, al intentar levantarse lo presionó levemente sin querer provocando que Anna se volviera a estremecer pero esta vez dejando salir un pequeño casi imperceptible jadeo; la ojiazul fue levantando lentamente su cara para poder observar la de Anna, ambas habían dejado de respirar la mirada de Elsa se debatía entre esos ojos color verde acuamarina o aquellos labios entre abiertos color rosa casi rojo, en cambio Anna se había paralizado completamente el cuerpo de aquella bella mujer moverse sobre el suyo era algo que nunca se había imaginado, lo que sentía en ese momento no tenía punto de comparación con nada mas, su mirada estaba perdida en el azul ahora obscuro de los ojos de Elsa esperando cualquier movimiento de esta.

Y entonces la besó sin esperar mas, sin pensar en otra cosa, Elsa finalmente se atrevió a eliminar el espacio entre sus rostros, atrapó los besos de Anna en un beso completamente pasional, ella también se dejó llevar, sus manos que hace poco se encontraban extendidas en el suelo ahora buscaban atraer mas el cuerpo de Elsa hacia si. La mano blanca presión nuevamente el pecho, provocando rasguños en su espalda haciendo que interrumpiera el beso alzando levemente su barbilla con un gemido; Anna no lo dudo ni un segundo y se apoderó de aquel blanco cuello dando pequeños besos y suaves mordidas en el, de alguna forma la manó de Elsa bajó por su abdomen y llego hasta donde su blusa terminaba, cuando Anna sintió el frio tacto de las manos de Elsa subir por su abdomen se estiro en el suelo siendo esta vez la rubia la que comenzara a morder su cuello.

-¿Elsa estas ahí?

Reaccionó, la peor manera de despertar del sueño en el que se encontraba, se arrodillo en el suelo quedando Anna entre sus piernas

-Pregunto para ser amable

Elsa estaba en pánico como pudo se levantó y levantó a Anna también

-Se que estas ahí

Le susurró a Anna que se escondiera cuando preguntó porque bastó con ver sus ojos para comprender la magnitud del problema no lo pensó mas y se metió en el armario

-Voy a entrar hija- Abrió la puerta, sin tocar, sin pedir permiso solo entro en aquel cuarto-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estabas ocupada?

-No padre, solo iba a cambiarme

-¿ah si?- se acercó como desafiando a su hija- porque el valet me ha dicho que llegaste con una joven- el pánico de Elsa era interno, sabía como mostrarse fría en esas situaciones

-Seguro que quiere desquitar lo que ledas para vigilarnos

-si es lo que yo pensé –su rostro se tranquilizo un poco-pero también me dijo-volvió a endurecerse- que llegaste sin tu hermano- no gritaba, no alzaba la voz, ni siquiera dejaba de estar calmado cuando hablaba pero sus ojos…- claro que yo se que mi Elsita no haría eso- acarició el cabello rubio de su hija – yo sé cuanto adora a su hermano y no lo dejaría por ¡meTER A UNA – hacia una pequeña pausa luego de cada palabra- CUALQUIERA EN NUESTRA SUITE!- volvió a calmarse- sin embargo- busco en toda la habitación con la mirada- no veo a mi hijo por ningún lado pero… veo un armario, en el que fácilmente podría entrar una persona para esconderse- caminó lentamente hacia el armario, haciendo sonar cada paso, Elsa estaba paralizada sin saber que hacer, colocó una mano en cada puerta del armario dispuesto a abrirlo…

-¡Papá!- Olaf se asomó por la puerta del cuarto de Elsa- ¿ya llegaste de tu trabajo?- fingió no escuchar los gritos anteriores

-¡Oh mi pequeño! ¿donde estabas?- el hombre camino rápido hacia el niño y lo abrazó

-Llegamos hace rato y me metí a jugar con mi x-box- tomo los audífonos en sus hombros como prueba de ellos

-Con que eso pasó- se levanto y giró a mirar a Elsa- Disculpa Elsa por haber creído que violarías el trato- le extendió la mano a su hijo- Vamos campeón tu mamá te esta esperando

-¿eh? Pero espera que me cambie

-Tonterías a puesto que a todos les encantara verte en tu trajecito- volteó a ver a Elsa- Iremos con tu madre a la fiesta de té tu puedes hacer lo que sea.. y quitate esas cosas que no estamos en Halloween.

Se fue, miró por ultima vez a Olaf que le sonrió triste y ambos salieron de la suite. Se tiró en la cama, mirando al techo perdida suspiró pesadamente

-¿Elsa? –se había olvidado de Anna por un momento- ¿Ya puedo salir?

-Oh cierto, disculpa- se paró rápidamente provocando un mareo que ignoró por completo, se acercó al armario para abrirlo-

-casi me da un infarto cuando sentí que tu padre abriría la puerta, estaba intentando esconderme en algún cajón

-Lo lamento… no quería que… yo solo…

-hey, hey tranquila, tranquila, lo mas importante ¿Estas bien?

-Si, es algo de rutina ya- Anna alzó su mano para intentar acariciar el rostro de Elsa pero esta se alejo levemente- Disculpa..

-No es solo que…

ding dong

-Es el timbre de la suite- Ambas se dirigieron a abrir con un poco de temor, Elsa se asomó para ver quien era- Son Sven y los demás- Anna dejó de contener la respiración que no sabía que aguantaba. Abrió la puerta

-¿Elsa estas bien? Olaf dijo que era una emergencia pero no nos dijo que, y luego lo vimos salir con tu padre pero no pudo hablarnos y Anna no contesta el celular

-¿Mi celular?- Anna se busco en todos lados de su ropa pero no lo encontró- ah claro, de be haberse caído cuando…-recordó-ah eh creo que se me cayo al tropezar y no lo noté yo- yo-yo voy por el- se fue corriendo

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Kristoff

-Nada que debiera mencionar- si, seguía afectada por lo de su padre, pero un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas

-Volví ya lo encontré- seguía con la cara toda roja

-Bueno ¿Están bien?

-si, si- se apresuró Elsa a contestar- no es nada de cuidado, pero Olaf tuvo que irse a la fiesta de te con mis padres y la verdad yo tengo un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte- no mentía- creo que debería descansar

-¿Estas segura?- Anna acarició el brazo de la rubia y esta se dejó

-Si…

-Tal vez te dio fiebre- puso su mano en la blanca frente.

-No, estoy bien en serio-los otros tres solo observaban

-Segura, si necesitas algo puedo traerlo.

-No, tranquilo, te digo, un poco de descanso y estaré bien

-¿Y si mejor intercambiamos números y así cualquier cosa puedes avisarme?- lo pensó un segundo

-Esta bien- le extendió su mano para que Anna le diera su celular y pudiera llamar al suyo para registrarlo- Listo, llame a mi teléfono, ahora ambas tenemos nuestros numero- Anna no pudo contener su sonrisa, contagiando a Elsa

-No… puede… ser…- medio gritó Sven, sacando a las chicas de la pequeña burbuja que habían formado- No creí que esto apsara tan rápido

-¿De que hablas hermano?

-No, no, no, no puedo decirlo son muy jóvenes- La cara de ambas chicas se tornó en un rojo intenso

-Bu-bu-bu-bueno Elsa descansa-Decía Anna apresuradamente- me mandas mensaje cuando t sientas mejor y nos veremos pronto- Salió corriendo y Hans tras ella despidiéndose con un grito de Elsa, Kristoff medio confundido alzo su mano y le dijo Adiós deseándole que se mejore y comenzó a avanzar dejándola sola con Sven

-Sabes…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Por poco y es ilegal, Anna acaba de cumplir los 18

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Les deseo que sean felices!- se fue riendo sonoramente de la cara de sorpresa que había puesto Elsa después de todo no esperaba que Anna fuera cuatro años menor que ella.

_Bueno, eso fue todo por el día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado e interesado, gracias por todos los comentarios, seguidores y favoritos, si supieran lo bonito que se siente mi corazón cuando me llegan las notificaciones nwn…. Que luego suena mi celular a las seis de la mañana despertándome y voy a verlo bien enojada pero se me pasa en el momento que veo que es de fanfiction._

_Prometo no dejar esta historia, mientras haya una sola persona que me escriba y muestre interés yo seguiré subiendo capítulos._

_Este capitulo es la prueba de que no solo hay comedia, cosas triviales y anime, también habrá drama y poco de escenas subiditas de tono aunque lamento decepcionarlos de estas escenas no habrá en un futuro cercano._

_Espero les haya gustado los invito también a que pasen a leer mi otro fic __ s/10883568/1/Alcanz%C3%A1ndote__ es igual Elsanna porque simplemente estoy enamorada de esta pareja sin mas que decir_

_Ciao Ciao_


End file.
